Raura- The Next Chapter
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Ross and Laura go on their first date! Sequel to "Truth or Dare Livestream- Austin and Ally Cast". Please tell me suggestions! I love hearing them!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys! I'm back!**

 **And I have a sequel for you! Y'all were so patient!**

 **BUT, before you read on, GO READ THE FIRST STORY before you read this one! It will make much more sense, plus you'd spoil what happens in the first one if you read the sequel first!**

 **Well, I'm happy to say that my time away was amazing. I started thinking of some new story ideas that I think you guys will love! Exciting! Thank you for sticking around! You guys warmed my heart, saying "I'm excited for the sequel," or, "I'll try to be patient!"**

 **So, as I mentioned before, new chapters will be uploaded every Saturday, same as my last story. I think I'm gonna do what I did with my last story: aim for 10 chapters, and if it does really well, we'll see what we can do!**

 **Since I asked you guys to leave suggestions in the last story, and I didn't have enough chapters to use them all, as I said, I'll be using them in this story! So, it'll work the same way: I'll try to use the leftover reviews from the last story first, then use new ones (hint, hint: please leave ideas! I love including you guys in the story!).**

 **This chapter will sort of set up the plot for this sequel, and the rest will be more interesting. So, look out for upcoming chapters! Even if you don't prefer this chapter, be on the lookout every Saturday!**

 **I'm sorry for all this chatter, it's just that I missed y'all so much! And that I'm so excited! So, on with the show! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline.**

 **Laura POV:**

Right now, I'm on the phone with Ross. We're talking about how fun our first livestream was, which took place about 2 weeks ago. We're also planning our date, which we decided would happen in our first livestream. After, he serenaded me with "I Think About You" and told me, "Laura, I like you," in pig latin ("Auralay, Iway ikelay ouyay.").

He told me that he'd pick me up tomorrow (Friday) at 6 and take me to the "secret date location". I wonder where it could be!

We also agreed that we'd keep the date as under-the-radar as possible. We can't have paparazzi following us on our first date!

But, I'm really excited! Ross is the most romantic guy I know, so I know that wherever our date ends up being, he'll make it the best location it possibly it could.

After Ross says that he has to go, due to band practice, I decide to call Raini.

"Hey! How's your day?" I ask.

"Pretty good, but better now that you called!" she answers. This is why we're best friends. A phone call can make our day so much better!

"Well, that's awesome! Guess what?" I say.

"What?"

"I just got off the phone with Ross. Our date's tomorrow, and he says he's going to pick me up and take me to a 'secret date location'. What could that mean?"

"Well, it probably means that he's going to drive you somewhere special, if your being literal." she says, matter-of-fact-ly. This makes us both start giggling like crazy.

"You're right! I never would have thought!"

"But really. Ross is the most romantic guy we know. His favorite movie is 'Romeo and Juliet', for crying out loud! He'll pull off something unforgettable." she says.

Just then, I hear a yell of "Raini! You ready to go roller skating?" on Raini's end. It sounds like Calum. I hear footsteps in the room, and a "Oh, I'm so sorry!".

"It's ok. It's Laura on the phone. Say hi!" Raini says.

"Hey Laura!" Yep. Definitley Calum.

"So, you guys are going roller skating?" I ask.

"Yep! Let's just hope I don't fall and knock a bunch of kids down!"

Yay! The first chapter of the sequel, done! I'll say this again, this chapter was just to set up the plot. I promise that it'll get more interesting in the next few chapters! I hope you guys understand! But I think you will. I've gotten a chance to chat with a few of you, and you guys seem so nice and forgiving!

I love you! Each and every one of you! I'll talk to you next week!

Hasta la pasta!

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys! What's up?**

 **I'll tell you what- a new chapter of the sequel has been up-loaded! Hahaha see what I did there?**

 **So, I've had a lot going on in my life this past week: a vacation, a one direction concert, almost no sleep, and so on. But at least I have a new chapter!**

 **As I said in the first chapter, that would sort of be setting up the storyline, and this one will be less like that, but it will still be building on the plot! If you're reading this and you're thinking, plot, bla, bla, storyline, bla, bla, building on the story, you're not alone! I sort of am, too, but I have to write it so you guys know.**

 **I think that's all I have to say, other than please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize. Basically, I don't own anything except the storyline!**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Recap from last week:**

Laura and Ross are on the phone planning their date. He told her that he'd pick her up tomorrow (Friday) at 6 and take me to the "secret date location". Then, Laura calls Raini and they discuss the date. Calum walks into Raini's room and asks if she's ready to go.

 **Laura POV:**

"Oh hey, Laura, you wanna come with us?" Raini asks.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course! Meet us at skate-till-you-drop (I made it up, I doubt it's a real place) in 10!" she says. I grab my purse, remembering to put socks in this time. Last time I went skating, I forgot my socks, and it was just a nightmare. I grab my keys and drive to the skate place.

"Hey!" Calum calls when he sees me.

We all skate for a few hours, talking about, well, life. We finally decide that we're tired, so we turn in our skates, and go to dinner. We all sit and talk, and don't realize how much time has passed. It's 8:30!

"Oh, wow! I didn't realize how late it is! I have to go home! I'm so sorry! Bye guys! Thanks for inviting me, I had a lot of fun!" I say.

"Bye, Laura!"

What they don't know: I really did have to go, but I also had plans to hang out with Ross and have a movie night.

I drive to his house, and Stormie opens the door, and looks surprised.

"Oh, hey Laura! I didn't know you were coming over. I'll go get Ross. Come on in." She walks up the stairs and calls for Ross. I guess he remembers that I was coming, and rushes down the stairs, almost knocking down Stormie.

"Whoa! Careful there!" she says.

"Hey Laura! I'm excited you're here! Come up to my room. All the movies are in there." I follow him up the stairs, and of course, I find his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ sitting on his bed.

"How did I know that this is what we'd be watching?" I laugh. He sits down on his bed and props himself up with some pillows. He pats the bed next to him, motioning for me to come on the bed with him.

I sit down, and he snuggles up to me. After a few minutes, I rest my head on his shoulder, and he kisses the top of my head. See? I told you, he's romantic!

 **Well, that's all for today! I hope you liked it! I loved writing this chapter!**

 **Please, tell me some suggestions for the story! I will get to using the suggestions/dares from the last story that I didn't get a chance to use, possibly in a different way. You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **I'm going to make it short today, so:**

 **Hasta la pasta! See you next week, lovelies!  
**

 **-Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey, lovelies! How was your week?**

 **Mine was amazing. So, to top off that amazing week, I have a new chapter! Exciting!**

 **I'm so excited for this chapter! SO MUCH cool stuff is happening in it! So you'll just HAVE to read it! But I guess that's why you're here, of course.**

 **Well, please review! It warms my heart! And share this story and the previous story with your Raura-shipping or Austin and Ally-loving friends! They don't need an account to read the stories! Or to comment, except that I can't respond to them. That's how I started off, though! I was some weirdo with no account, just reading TONS of stories! If you do share the story with them, remind them to read the first story BEFORE reading this one!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say, except for:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. So no, I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

 **And, ENJOY!**

 **Recap from last week:**

I leave from dinner with Raini and Calum to go to a movie night with Ross.

"Hey Laura! I'm excited you're here! Come up to my room. All the movies are in there." Ross says, when he comes downstairs after his mom calling him. I follow him up the stairs, and of course, I find his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ sitting on his bed.

"How did I know that this is what we'd be watching?" I laugh. He sits down on his bed and props himself up with some pillows. He pats the bed next to him, motioning for me to come on the bed with him.

I sit down, and he snuggles up to me. After a few minutes, I rest my head on his shoulder, and he kisses the top of my head. See? I told you, he's romantic!

 **Laura POV:**

Yes, romantic. But that was something I wasn't expecting! Maybe this is more than "friends hanging out and going on a date" than I thought it was. I mean, we haven't even gone on the date yet, and he's already kissing my head. Well, we have kissed for _Austin and Ally_ before _,_ but that's different. Right?

Whoah, I'm WAY overthinking this. I look up at Ross, and he smiles. We go back to watching the movie. Around the middle of the movie, Ross pauses the movie and yells for Stormie to bring some popcorn. She comes up to his room a few minutes later, and looks at us. 

"I always expected you two to get together." She says.

"Mom." He groans.

"What?"

"We're not. Yet. We're just watching a movie!"

"Mmmmhhmmmm…"

"Tomorrow's the real date." He mumbles.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. I'll leave you two alone."

When she leaves, Ross says, "Sorry about her. You know moms."

"It's okay." I say. He presses play. After a few minutes, I realize how truly excited I am for tomorrow.

I start to feel my eyelids drooping, and I think I'm about to fall asleep. Just as I'm drifting asleep, I realize that my head is still on Ross's shoulder. I'm about to fall asleep on Ross.

 **That's all, lovelies!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this chapter as romantic as possible!**

 **Please, share with your friends!**

 **I'm going to make this short (again), cause I'm REALLY tired. But, please review! It means a lot!  
**

 **Hasta la pasta! Bye!**

 **-Lauren**

 **P.S. I just started watching** _ **The Fosters**_ **a few days ago, and I never knew how much I'd like it! You should check it out! #ANewAwesomeShow but it could never replace** _ **Austin and Ally**_ **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hi lovelies!**

 **OH MY GOSH I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON EVER. I FORGOT TO UPLOAD ON SATURDAY. UGGGH MY LIFE SUCKS.**

 **So, in my defense, I am in the process of moving, and I've been VERY busy and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been able to make some time for these chapters. But, at least I'm here today! So, this will be what was supposed to be uploaded on Saturday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see in the chapter that you recognize.**

 **On with the show!**

 **Recap from Chapter 3:**

I start to feel my eyelids drooping, and I think I'm about to fall asleep. Just as I'm drifting asleep, I realize that my head is still on Ross's shoulder. I'm about to fall asleep on Ross.

 **Laura POV:**

 **4 hours later:**

I wake up when someone starts rubbing my shoulders, who I later realize is Ross. For a minute, I don't realize where I am, but then I remember that Ross and I were watching a movie.

"Is the movie over?" I ask.

"Yeah, silly. It ended 2 hours ago." Ross laughs.

"Oh. Oops! I guess I fell asleep."

"And I guess you're right."

"Sorry that I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine. You're so cute in your sleep."

I smile. "What time is it?"

"1 am. Everyone else is sleeping."

"1 am? I should be at home!"

"It's ok. You can sleep here, if you want. You can either sleep in my bed and I could go into one of my brother's rooms, or you could go in with Rydel. She wouldn't mind."

"I guess I'll go in with Rydel." I stand up, but my legs fell asleep from sitting so long, and I almost fall over.

"Whoah!" Ross says as he catches me. He picks me up and carries me there! Awww! How sweet can this guy get?

When we get to Rydel's room, we quietly sneak in, and he puts me on the bed and tucks me in. When he goes to walk out the door, he stops, turns around, walks back to the bed, and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Laura." He whispers.

 **The Next Morning:**

Guess what happened in my dream last night!

 **What happened, Laura?**

 **Guess what? You'll have to wait until Friday (which is also my birthday, which is also the day I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert!) to find out!**

 **So, as you guys know, I usually upload on Saturdays. But, since I'll be in California on Saturday, MY BIRTHDAY!, I won't have my laptop with me, so I won't be able to upload the chapter. So, instead of making you guys wait until SUNDAY for the chapter, I've decided to upload it FRIDAY instead!**

 **Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! And no, I haven't forgotten about using the suggestions from the 1** **st** **story in this series in this story! I'll get to them! You'll just have to wait and see how I'll use them.**

 **Talk to you guys on Friday!**

 **Hasta la pasta, lovelies!**

 **-Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **OMG. I can't apologize enough for what I've done. I am SOOOOOO sorry.**

 **The reason I haven't uploaded in almost a month is because I started school and have been extremely busy. I know, I should've made time for this, and I so regret not doing so. I am hopefully going to get back into my schedule so I won't keep letting you guys down.**

 **But, now I'm back, and I'm super pumped about it!**

 **So, let's start the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Austin and Ally, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

 **Recap from chapter 4:**

When we get to Rydel's room, we quietly sneak in, and he puts me on the bed and tucks me in. When he goes to walk out the door, he stops, turns around, walks back to the bed, and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Laura." He whispers.

 **The Next Morning:**

Guess what happened in my dream last night!

 **Laura POV:**

So, I guess I'll tell you about my dream: Ross and I were on a date together on a vacation to Paris. We'd been dating for about a year, but known each other for much longer. We had an amazing meal, and at the end, he did something I wasn't expecting. He PROPOSED. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't? I mean, he is the man of my dreams, after all. We went straight back to our hotel and cuddled in bed for a few hours until we fell asleep, still in each other's arms.

I thought that was an amazing dream, probably the best I've ever had. So, I decide to tell Ross about it. After I finished my story, his reaction: he kissed me on the lips. I wasn't expecting that either!

After a few hours of talking and singing, I decided to go back to my house to get ready for Ross and I's first official date tonight. "Bye Ross!"

When I get home, my mom interrogates me with questions about last night.

"Laura, where were you? Why didn't you call? I was so worried about you!"

When I told her I was at Ross's house, she freaked out. I'm assuming she thought Ross and I slept together. "Mom! No, we didn't sleep together. I slept in Rydel's room. The only reason I didn't come home was that Ross and I were having a movie night and I fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was 1 am, so he let me sleep there instead."

She finally calmed down, so I went up to my room to get ready. A few hours later, when I was ready, it was about 5:30 pm. Ross was coming at 6, so I decided to go on twitter to chat with a few fans. There were tons of posts about what Ross and I did last night. How do people even find out about this stuff? I started getting really upset. By that time, I got a call from Ross, telling me to wait on my porch. I did.

When he got here, he came out of the car in a fancy suit and escorted me to his car. "Thank you, kind sir!" I said when he opened the door for me. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

 **That's all for today! Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry about how I haven't been posting. I really will try to get back on my uploading schedule. So hopefully, I'll see you guys next Saturday!**

 **In other exciting news, I just made a YouTube channel yesterday, so you guys should totally go check it out and subscribe! Click this link: channel/UCnteF7sgK-74ouBuTucjMCw**

 **Thanks so much for understanding. I love you all more than you can imagine, and I hope that comes across.**

 **Please review, and I'll see you next week, lovelies!**

 **Hasta la pasta!**

 **-Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hi lovelies!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday. My computer died, and by the time it charged, it was too late to upload.**

 **But, now I'm here, and so excited to be!**

 **Go subscribe to my new YouTube channel! channel/UCnteF7sgK-74ouBuTucjMCw**

 **I'm really excited for you guys to read the chapter today, so, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.**

 **Recap from chapter 5:**

By that time, I got a call from Ross, telling me to wait on my porch. I did.

When he got here, he came out of the car in a fancy suit and escorted me to his car. "Thank you, kind sir!" I said when he opened the door for me. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

 **Laura POV:**

"Somewhere special." He answers.

"Ross, why won't you tell me?" I giggle.

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?" He smiles.

We chat for about ten minutes, until we get to the "secret location". I have no idea where we are. "Ross, where are we?"

"You'll see! Now close your eyes!" he says when he opens the car door for me.

When I get out, he grabs my hand, and we walk, for an amount of time that seems like forever. When we stop walking, he tells me to open my eyes, and I see something amazing: the beach. But not just the typical, overcrowded beaches of Los Angeles. A PRIVATE beach. With nobody here but us.

"Ross, how did you do this? This must have been so expensive and.." he puts his finger over my mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted us to have the perfect first date, so I wasn't worrying about cost. Besides, a princess needs a place to herself with her prince!" He says, sweetly.

"Oh, Ross! I love it!" We begin to walk toward the water, hand in hand. He lays down the towels on the sand, and we sit down, still holding hands.

"Wow, this really is perfect. Thank you, Mr. Prince."

 **Yay! That's all for today!**

 **Sorry it was so short, but I think it's the perfect length for what happened.**

 **How did y'all like it? Tell me!**

 **I'll talk to you next week!**

 **Hasta la pasta, lovelies!  
**

 **-Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

Helllloooooooooo everybody!

I have the new chapter for you! Sorry that I've been gone for like, FOREVER!

But, I just released a new story for you guys, so if you haven't read it yet, definitely go check it out! Lots of Raura over there!

Now, I'm going to try to stick to a consistent uploading schedule.

Alright, here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Recap from the last chapter:

A PRIVATE beach. With nobody here but us.

"Oh, Ross! I love it!" We begin to walk toward the water, hand in hand. He lays down the towels on the sand, and we sit down, still holding hands.

"Wow, this really is perfect. Thank you, Mr. Prince."

Ross POV:

Wow, I'm super glad that she likes it! I was really worried to bring her here.

"So, Laura, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, I've always wanted to learn to surf…"

"You've got the most perfect, most handsome instructor out there- me!"

"Oh yeah, great job being modest." She giggles.

"Laura, I just love your giggles!" I tell her.

We get up and go to my car to get some surfboards. When we are walking back to the beach, I notice that she's struggling with carrying hers.

"Here, Laura, let me carry that for you!" I say, taking it from her small, perfect arms.

"Thanks. I was struggling." She laughs.

We walk to the water.

"Okay, Laura. So, I'm going to teach you the basics first." I say. (A/N: I don't know anything about surfing! So I'm just going to make it up. Please, if you ever go surfing, DON'T follow what Ross is teaching Laura!)

I lay our boards down on the sand.

"Ross, why are you putting them down? I thought you were supposed to TEACH me."

"I am, but I'm so doing this first." I laugh.

"Do, do, doing what?" she says nervously.

I pick her up over my shoulder.

"Ross, ross, put me down!" she giggles.

"Never! Well, unless you say 'Ross is the most handsome man alive'. Then, I'll put you down!"

"Never!"

"Alright, then, I guess I'll just throw you into the water!"

"Alright, fine!"

"Fine, what?" I tease.

"Ross is the most handsome man alive."

"Mhm, well, you see…"

"What?"

"That wasn't good enough for me!" I say, and begin running into the water.

"Ross! Don't!" she laughs.

I throw her into the water. It takes her a minute to come up, which is when I start to get worried. I throw off my shirt and dive in to save her.

Then, I feel a hand dragging me down. I realize it's Laura's hand, and she's pulling me into the water!

When we both come up, I say, "Aw, Laur. That's the best you could do?" I tease, shoving her back under.

When she comes back up again, she splashes me.

"Oh, I see how it is, Laura!"

Soon, it's a full on water splashing fight! 

Aha! Got you! You thought there'd be more to this chapter!

Well, you're just going to have to wait until next week to find out what happens!

I hope you guys had an amazing day! 

Hasta la pasta, lovelies!

-Lauren


	8. Chapter 8

What's up, y'all?!

Here's the new chapter for ya!

So, exciting news!

I hope y'all all read my new story last weekend. On there, I said that if I got 3 reviews, it would have a sequel. And guess what? WE'RE HAVING A SEQUEL! AAAAH I'm so pumped!

So, I just watched the new Austin and Ally Christmas episode, so I have a whole bunch of ideas for this chapter! So without further adieu, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Recap from the last chapter:

Then, I feel a hand dragging me down. I realize it's Laura's hand, and she's pulling me into the water!

When we both come up, I say, "Aw, Laur. That's the best you could do?" I tease, shoving her back under.

When she comes back up again, she splashes me.

"Oh, I see how it is, Laura!"

Soon, it's a full on water splashing fight!

Laura POV:

"Oh Ross, you're gonna get it!" I scream.

It goes on like this for another ten minutes or so, before I collapse into the waves. Ross looks like he thinks something serious happened to me, so he dives in and carries me to our towels on shore. He seems that he's about to do CPR, but I stop him in time.

His face is really close to mine, like you'd do CPR. He leans toward my mouth, and I sit up and kiss him on the lips.

"Laur! You truly scared me! Don't ever do that again!" he says, in a worried, but relieved, tone.

"Sorry, Ross. I wanted to be kissed, ya feel?"

We sit there for a few minutes. I start to feel cold. Apparently he notices, and he goes to his car, gets his jacket, and wraps it around my shoulders.

Mmmmmmm. He always smells SO GOOD.

Before I know it, he's gone again. I start to wonder where he is. I turn around to face his car, when I see:

Aha! I got you! You thought I'd tell you!

But nope, you'll have to wait until the next chapter!

Haha, get it? "the next chapter" cuz that's the name of the story? Nevermind.

I hope you guys enjoyed!

I love you guys so much!

Hasta la pasta, my lovelies! Muah! (blow kiss)

-Lauren


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

So, here's chapter 9 out of 10 for this story! Sad, I know. But, if you read my author's note that I posted a few days ago, you'd have read that I figured out why I'm not motivated to keep on continuing with this particular story. It was because:

I've been away from it for so long that its hard for me to get back into uploading.

I've grown as a writer. I realized that my writing is slightly better than this writing quality now. So, I'm gonna stick with this story's writing style for the rest of the story, and have it be my newer style on my next few stories.

Also, if you read the author's note, you'd have seen that I'm uploading a whole bunch of stories today! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, merry Christmas! I know that not everyone celebrates it, so happy holidays. I hope you guys all get to spend time with your family and enjoy it!

So, let's get on with the story already!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Recap from the Last Chapter:

We sit there for a few minutes. I start to feel cold. Apparently he notices, and he goes to his car, gets his jacket, and wraps it around my shoulders.

Mmmmmmm. He always smells SO GOOD.

Before I know it, he's gone again. I start to wonder where he is. I turn around to face his car, when I see:

Laura POV:

I see Ross, carrying a guitar, walking towards me. He's still far away, but I can tell he's singing something. As he gets closer, I hear:

"Today I feel like running naked through your street  
To get your attention whoa  
I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet  
Or did I mention whoa oh oh

I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel all right?  
Baby I don't want to see you cry, no

I want to see you smile  
I want to see you smile"

It DEFINITLEY makes me smile! When he gets toward me, I run up and hug him.

"Ross, this is so perfect! What a great first date! Thank you!" I say.

"Anything for you, Laur. Anything for you. You're welcome!" he smiles.

(haha, get it? He _smiles?!_ Nevermind. I know my jokes aren't funny.)

Alright, well that's it for this chapter! But chapter 10 (the final chapter ) will be up in a few minutes!

Alright lovelies, well, I'll talk to you in a few minutes.

XOXO! Hasta la pasta! 

-Lauren


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again!

So, I literally JUST posted chapter 9. And I'm already doing chapter 10! Haha, you guys that have followed me/followed the story are gonna get so many email notifications today But I hope you don't mind!

So, I'm sad that this story is ending, I really am. But, I'm SUPER excited for all the new stuff I have coming your way SO soon! And I hope y'all are pumped too! 2016, here we come!

I think that's all I have to say, so, enjoy the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Recap from Chapter 9:

"Ross, this is so perfect! What a great first date! Thank you!" I say.

"Anything for you, Laur. Anything for you. You're welcome!" he smiles.

Ross POV: 

I'm so glad Laura likes this. I was super nervous if she'd like it or not. I'm hoping that tonight, I'll gather enough courage to admit to her that I love her.

"Erm, Ross? Earth to Ross?" I feel her shaking my arm.

"Sorry, lost in thought, I guess!" I say. Everyone knows I'm a deep thinker. They also know not to interrupt me when I'm thinking. But for this beautiful girl, I'll always make an exception.

We sit next to each other on the sand for a while, staring and listening to the waves. We're wrapped up in a blanket, together. I can tell my body heat is transferring to hers.

"Laura, I, I, I, um," I stutter.

"Ross, what is it?"

"Well, um, I just, I wanted to tell you, um…"

Laura POV: 

What was he having so much trouble telling me? This has never happened before.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." I say.

"Laura, I love you. I always have. Since the very first time I laid eyes on you. The day we auditioned for Austin and Ally. I knew we'd get the parts, and I knew that we'd be best friends. Laura, I'm so glad I took you out on a first date. And I'm so glad we're best friends. But I'm ready to take our friendship one more step forward." He says. I just look into his eyes for a minute. "But, if you don't want to, that's okay…"

"Shhhhhh," I say, putting my finger over his lips. "Ross, I honestly feel the same way. I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me. That's why I never said anything. But I'm so glad you said something. I mean, we probably would've had these feelings bottled up inside us forever. So, thank you." I say.

"So Laura, it seems to me that we feel like more than friends. So, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I kiss him straight on the lips. Not a long kiss, but a meaningful one.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

 **Ah! Yay! The perfect end (In my opinion) to the perfect story! I hope you guys liked this! I know my chapters haven't been very long lately. Again, that goes along with the whole improving my writing idea.**

 **Thank you guys for staying loyal to me and my writing, even when I was gone for such a long period of time. I love and appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **Love to all of you!**

 **Have a good Christmas, and get excited for more new stuff soon!**

 **For the last time on this story, hasta la pasta, lovelies! Bye!**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
